U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,363 entitled “Modular multiple fluid sample preparation assembly” and US2004/0191246A1 entitled “Process for in vivo treatment of specific biological targets in bodily fluid” describe vascular devices that can sort/store biological materials from circulating blood. However, these devices do not describe the recruitment and sequestration of T cells from circulating bodily fluids. T cells are lymphocytes that facilitate the activation of cellular and humoral immunity against various viral, parasitic, and bacterial pathogens that can be recognized as “foreign bodies” or as “non-self,” by mature T cells. The maturation/differentiation of T cells occur in the thymus, during which, only mature T cells expressing T-cell receptors having specificity for non-self antigens should emerge from the thymus, whereas any T cells expressing T-cell receptors having high specificity for “self” antigens derived from the host organism should be eliminated from the emerging population of mature T cells. This process for selectively removing auto-reactive T cells occurs by activating apoptotic mechanisms that can cause cellular suicide of such auto-reactive T cells in a process referred to as programmed cell death. Any defect in such self-surveillance mechanisms by genetic aberrations or cellular abnormality that causes the improper emergence of auto-reactive mature T cells from the thymus can lead to the development of various types of autoimmune diseases, including Multiple Sclerosis, Lupus, and rheumatoid arthritis.